Monster and I
by Accasia Li
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang Gaara dan Ino. Monster, masa lalu dan harapan, mampukah Ino meyakinkan Kazekage Sunagakure itu?. Special Fiksi untuk kak SAGITA NAKA.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya, Crack Pairs.**

* * *

 **Monster and I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Monster? Mereka mengatakan bahwa sosok berambut merah itu adalah seorang monster hanya karena dia adalah seorang _Jinchuuriki_ bahkan sesudah _Bijuu_ itu dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya pun sebutan itu masih melekat dalam dirinya, meskipun ia adalah seorang _Kazekage_ dan seorang pahlawan bagi Sunagakure toh nyatanya tidak sedikit penduduk Sunagakure memandangnya bak monster yang setiap saat dapat menerkam mereka.

Salah siapa? Salahkan ayahnya dan nenek Chiyo karena menyegel _Shukaku_ di dalam tubuhnya atau salahkan saja ibunya yang membiarkannya tetap hidup meskipun nyaris tidak mungkin untuknya untuk hidup saat ia terlahir prematur dulu.

Meski ia telah mengetahui semuanya, meski ia telah menerima permintaan maaf sang ayah, meski kini luka dihatinya telah mengering namun Yashamaru _Oji-san_ benar bahwa rasa sakit di hati tak punya obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya dan lukanya bisa membekas terus di hati sepanjang hidupmu.

 _Kazekage_ Sunagakure itu memegang dadanya yang terasa perih, entah mengapa tiba-tiba bayang-bayang masa lalu datang kembali dan membuatnya harus kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya untuk tidak tidur, Insomnia yang dulu mengakibatkan terdapat lingkaran hitam di matanya. Di saat seperti ini ia hanya mampu untuk mendudukkan dirinya pada balkon kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2, memandang bulan sabit yang kini menghiasi langit Suna tanpa ditemani kerlap-kerlip bintang membuat suasana malam ini benar-benar cocok dengan suasana hatinya, angin dingin yang menusuk hingga tulangpun tak ia hiraukan, ia hanya ingin membuang jauh-jauh segala pemikiran yang kini membuatnya kalut.

Ia terus terdiam hingga sepasang tangan lembut memeluknya dari belakang, "Ada apa?" tanya suara itu lirih, "Kau tak bisa tidur lagi?" Gaara mengangguk, menghirup udara panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya dengan cepat, tangan kekarnya mengusap pelan tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu, "Kembalilah tidur, Ino!" perintahnya pada wanita yang kini telah menjadi istrinya itu.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melepaskan pelukan tangannya pada Gaara sebelum akhirnya berjalan memutar untuk duduk di samping Gaara, "Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa kau berada di sampingku! Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini berkali-kali sejak 3 bulan yang lalu?" mantan wanita Yamanaka itu tetap melancarkan aksi cemberutnya yang tak mendapat reaksi berarti dari Gaara, "Maafkan aku." Jawab Gaara singkat yang otomatis membuat perempatan muncul di dahi istrinya itu.

Huh! Betapa tidak pekanya Panda- _kun_ miliknya ini. Ino menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya pada sandaran bangku yang kini tengah mereka duduki.

"Ino . . ."

"Ya." Jawab Ino singkat, sebal karena perlakuan suaminya tadi.

"Mengapa kau menawarkan diri untuk menikah denganku?"

Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dipertanyakan oleh sang suami, semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah wajah ayunya sekarang.

Ia harus menjawab apa?

'Karena kau _sexy_.', 'Karena kau tampan terlepas dari lingkaran di matamu.', 'Karena kau mempunyai badan yang bagus.', 'Karena aku ingin bercinta denganmu.'

 _Geeez!_

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pikiran macam apa itu tadi?! ia tahu benar apa alasan sebenarnya ia menawarkan diri untuk dinikahkan dengan Gaara oleh para tetua saat tahu bahwa tetua Suna menginginkan perjodohan dengan _Kunoichi_ Konoha.

"Karena . . ."

"Tak perlu menjawabnya jika kau tak ingin menjawabnya." Kata pria bertata rambut klimis itu memandang sosok bak boneka cantik dari negara yang kini tengah menjalin kerja sama dengan Sunagakure itu, Bar … _Barbie_! Begitulah mereka menamainya, sosok boneka cantik dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang panjang juga bentuk tubuh sempurna. Bentuk tubuh?

Kali ini _Kazekage_ muda itulah yang terlihat merona mengingat kegiatan 'panas' yang seringkali mereka lakukan, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak menyangka bahwa ia memiliki hasrat seperti itu pada seorang wanita.

"Kau merona?" Ino mengedipkan satu matanya jahil, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara, "Ah iya benar! Kau merona Gaara- _kun_!" ejeknya pada sang suami, buru-buru Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino kembali ke langit yang kini menampakkan warna biru, orange dan hitam, peralihan dari malam hari ke pagi hari, benar-benar indah.

"Tidurlah kembali!" perintahnya dengan nada salah tingkah. Benar bahwa ia menginginkan untuk mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa Ino mau menikah dengannya namun ia tak ingin bahwa istrinya itu berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya, ia harus segera mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan malah memeluk satu tangan Gaara erat, meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak sang suami, "Aku mau seperti ini saja." jawabnya manja.

Yamanaka Ino yang sekarang berubah nama menjadi Sabaku No Ino itu tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok yang masih terlihat dingin di sampingnya ini, ia mencintainya! Sangat mencintainya hingga ia ingin memeluk pemuda ini setiap saat, setiap waktu.

" _K-K-kau apa, Pig?" pekik Sakura pada sahabatnya di tengah pertemua para tetua Konoha dan Suna juga keluarga Sabaku dan Naruto selaku Hokage. Sungguh istri Naruto itu tak memiliki tata karma! Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, "Saya ingin menikah dengan Gaara-sama." Ino melirik sosok berambut merah itu dari ekor matanya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan para tetua, "Saya menawarkan diri untuk menikah dengan Gaara-sama." Ucapnya mantap._

 _Gaara sendiri terlihat tenang namun ia tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sakura, istri sahabatnya itu namun ia sangat bisa menjaga ekspresinya dengan ketenangan yang ia miliki._

" _Apa yang membuatmu seyakin ini Yamanaka Ino?"_

" _Tidak ada alasan khusus! Saya hanya lelah sendiri." Jawab Ino seenaknya._

 _Khas seorang Yamanaka Ino sekali, pikir Sakura yang menahan kegeramannya akan tingkah sang sahabat, "Ini bukan permainan nona Yamanaka."_

" _Dan saya sangat serius dengan perkataan saya!" ungkap Ino menatap intens mata salah satu tetua Sunagakure, tanpa rasa takut, tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun, "Jangan tanya alasan sebenarnya mengapa saya menginginkan ini semua karena Kazekage-sama adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan saya beritahu nanti." Ucapnya, "Lagipula siapa lagi yang akan anda semua pilihkan untuk Gaara-sama? Hyuuga Hinata telah menjadi nyonya Inuzuka, Tenten telah menikah dengan Lee dan Sakura-sama telah enjadi milik Hokage-sama." Jelas Ino yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara, "Aku akan memberikan 'obat' itu Kazekage-sama."_

 _ **Degghh**_

 _Obat? Obat?_

 _Iris jade milik Gaara membulat seketika, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui hal itu? obat? obat yang selama ini ia butuhkan?_

" _Aku mau menikah dengannya."_

"Obat? Apa yang kau maksud dengan obat waktu itu?" tiba-tiba Gaara menyadari apa yang dikatakan Ino waktu itu, kata-kata yang membuatnya menyetujui untuk menikah dengan _Kunoichi_ pengendali pikiran ini.

Ino tersenyum simpul dan mendongakkan kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk bertemu pandang dengan hijaunya warna mata _Kazekage_ tampan itu, "Aku mendengarnya dari Temari _Onee-chan_!" jawab Ino singkat, tersenyum dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Gaara untuk duduk.

"Ayah, Ibu dan dirimu." Ino menghela napas panjang, ia tersenyum lagi-lagi perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup singkat bibir tipis milik Gaara, "Hum?" Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Sehari sebelum kalian datang ke Konoha, Temari _Onee-chan_ memberitahuku tentang niatan para tetua untuk mencari pendamping untukmu, dia menceritakan kisah kelahiranmu dan pasir-pasir itu." Ino tersenyum kecut, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat itu juga Gaara- _kun_ dan aku yakin bahwa aku akan bahagia denganmu! Temari _Onee-chan_ berhasil meyakinkanku dan ia benar seperti kata Yashimura _Oji-san_ bahwa kau hanya perlu 'obat' itu dan aku yakin aku bisa memberikannya untukmu meskipun aku tahu luka itu telah disembuhkan oleh _Otou-san_ saat pertarungan _Divisi_ yang kau pimpin saat itu."

"Ino . . ."

"Lukamu masih membekas, Gaara- _kun_! aku akan mengobatinya, aku akan berada disisimu, aku akan menambal luka itu dengan sempurna, seperti _Okaa-san_ yang selalu percaya dan melindungimu meskipun ia telah tiada, aku akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu, _Kazekage-sama_ , Panda- _kun_ , Suamiku!" Ino tersenyum manis, sangat cantik dan entah mengapa kali ini mata Gaara terasa perih dan memanas, cairan bening keluar dari kedua mata miliknya.

"Jika kami yang kau khawatirkan hingga kau kembali tersiksa dengan Insomnia dan ketakutan itu, kau benar-benar lucu _Kazekage-sama_!" ejek Ino pada suaminya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya jahil.

Ahh! Ini yang akhirnya membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok Yamanaka Ino, sosok yang begitu ceria, optimis, dan kuat walaupun terkadang ia menjadi sangat pemerintah dan cerewet.

"Aku . . ."

"Kau mencintaiku!" lanjut Ino seenaknya dan diikuti dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, tangan mungil milik Ino kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Gaara dan menuntunnya untuk diletakkan pada perutnya, "Dia akan bahagia! Kau akan membahagiakannya, kita akan membahagiakannya tanpa ada lagi yang harus dikorbankan, aku, kau dan dia akan baik-baik saja selama kita tetap bersama Gaara- _kun_." wajah Ino berubah menjadi serius.

Dan Gaara kini memandangi tangannya yang terletak di perut istrinya itu, 3 hari lalu tepatnya ia menerima kabar bahwa Ino tengah mengandung anak mereka, rasa bahagia, takut, khawatir dan cemas seketika menghampirinya saat itu menimbulkan perasaan 'sakit' yang dulu melandanya kembali terasa.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya terlepas dari sikap dinginmu, terlepas dari sikap _Otou-san_ dulu padamu, aku yakin kau akan memastikan anak kita tumbuh dengan tanpa kekurangan rasa kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya, kau akan melindunginya, bayangkan bahwa kau akan menggendongnya, melihatnya merangkak, berjalan dan mengajarinya _jutsu-jutsu_ juga mengajarkan cara menggunakan _Shuriken_ dan _Kunai_ , dia akan menjadi _Shinobi_ hebat sepertimu!" Ino tersenyum cerah mengamati ekspresi sang suami yang begitu teduh, jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Gaara, "Aku mencintaimu, Gaara- _kun_."

"Aku takut."

Hah? Gaara?

Gaara melepas tangannya dari perut Ino dan memeluk wanitanya erat-erat,"Aku takut akan menjadi seorang ayah seperti _Otou-san_ , aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut! Aku takut membuatnya menanggung beban hidup, aku takut menyakitinya karena memiliki ayah sepertiku, aku takut apa yang ku alami dulu juga akan menimpanya, aku takut dia akan dibenci semua orang karena memiliki ayah sepertiku."

Ino tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pelan punggung Gaara untuk menenangkan pria Sabaku itu, "Jaman telah berubah Gaara- _kun_ , ketakutanmu tidak beralasan karena seperti yang kau ketahui bahwa sekarang warga Sunagakure telah mempercayaimu, mereka menganggapmu pahlawan, mereka memujamu bahkan banyak gadis yang patah hati karena kau menikahiku!" ujar Ino membanggakan dirinya, "Kau hanya berprasangka pada mereka, berprasangka bahwa mereka masih menganggapmu Monster seperti saat _Shukaku_ masih berada di dalam tubuhmu namun pada kenyataannya kau salah besar! Mereka menghormatimu, mereka bangga padamu, mereka mengangumimu, mereka menyayangimu _Kazekage-sama_." Ino tersenyum cerah dan melepaskan pelukan Gaara padanya, "Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Gaara mengangguk lemah, seakan beban pada pundaknya terrangkat begitu saja, "Kau mencintai monster sepertiku?"

"Memang kenapa jika kau adalah monster? Lagipula kau adalah monster paling tampan, paling _sexy_ dan paling menggoda." Bisik Ino pada Gaara dan sukses membuat pria berambut klimis itu merona, Ya Tuhan . . . gemar sekali istrinya ini menggodanya seperti ini.

"Kau . . . Kau harus segera beristirahat Ino! Kau dan bayi kita perlu istirahat, tidurlah!" ungkap Gaara setelah dapat menguasai diri.

Ino terkikik geli, "Kita perlu istirahat! Kau, aku dan bayi kita." Lagi Ino membelai pipi kanan Gaara lembut dan menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan pada suaminya itu yang kemudian ditanggapi Gaara dengan anggukkan kecil.

Ino berdiri dari posisinya duduk, mengulurkan satu tangannya agar sang suami menyambutnya "Ayo!" ajaknya.

Dengan senyum tipis Gaara menerima uluran tangan Ino dan berjalan beriringan dengan istrinya itu menuju tempat tidur mereka.

Hah!

Monster? Bagaimana ia mau menikah dengan monster? Mana ada monster setampan dan se- _sexy_ seorang Sabaku No Gaara? Pun jika ia adalah seorang monster, sungguh Ino tak peduli karena ia terlalu mencintai pria itu dengan segenap jiwanya, lagipula Ino selalu percaya bahwa semenyeramkan, semenakutkan dan semengerikan apapun monster itu pasti mempunyai sisi 'jinak'-nya.

Gaara bukanlah monster! Gaara adalah Gaara, suami dan ayah dari calon bayinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **Kak Sagita Naka ! Done! Hutang Lunas. Tadinya sih mau bikin AU tapi ga dapet feel sama sekali** **.**

 **Maaf mengecewakan T.T**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **#Vale**


End file.
